


Ninstagram

by Biroace



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: there may be some gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2019-11-29 05:52:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biroace/pseuds/Biroace
Summary: All the ninjas have Instagram, and they use their various group chats to solve their problems





	1. Introduction

Kai - TheHotNinja

Jay - BlueLightning

Cole -  CoalNinja

Zane -  Nindroid

Nya - TallGlassOfWater 

Llyod - TheGreenNinja

Skylor - AmberMaster 

Pixal - P.I.X.A.L. 

Sensei Wu - SenseiWu

Garmadon - Garmagone

 

Group Chats:

The Lads - Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane and Lloyd 

Ninjagay 🌈 - Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Lloyd, Nya, Skylor and Pixal 

Christian Minecraft Server - Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Lloyd, Nya, Skylor, Pixal, Sensei Wu and Garmadon 

watermellons 🍉🍉🍉 - Nya, Skylor and Pixal

the poor musketeers - Kai, Jay, Cole and Zane


	2. The drama begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grammar lessons and stolen chocolate

**Ninjagay 🌈**

_3:24pm_

TallGlassOfWater: ok

TallGlassOfWater: so.. 

CoalNinja: yeag?

CoalNinja: *yeah

TallGlassOfWater: so this morning, i brought some chocolate...

Nindroid: The correct term is "bought", I believe. Unless you are referring to you bringing some chocolate somewhere, but in that case you did not complete the sentence  as I am uncertain as to where you would be bringing the chocolate, therefore I must make the assumption that you meant bought instead of brought. 

TheHotNinja: shut up zane! 

BlueLightning: dude, we talked about this... 

TheGreenNinja: yeah, leave grammar correction to one (1) singular sentence! 

Nindroid: Yes, my apologies. 

TallGlassOfWater: anyway, i bought some choxolate, right? A giant Hershy's bar

AmberMaster: congrats.... We're all proud of you... who knew you could buy things? 

TallGlassOfWater: thats not what i meant! I left it in the kitchen with my name on it! 

TallGlassOfWater: and now it's gone! 

BlueLightning: rip

BlueLightning: f

BlueLightning: 😔

TallGlassOfWater: this ia serious! 

Nindroid: It is spelt "chocolate".

Nindroid: And "is". 

Nindroid: Remember to capitalise the beginning of every sentence and capitalise the word 'I'.

TallGlassOfWater: can you like 

TallGlassOfWater: SHUT UP! SOMEBODY STOLE MY CHOCOLATE AND THEIR GONNA PAY! 

Nindroid: The correct spelling is "they're" 

TallGlassOfWater: ZANE! OMG! CAN YOU NOT?! 

Nindroid: I apologize, but it is embedded into my programming, and as you would say Nya, it pisses me off. 

BlueLightning: rip

TheHotNinja: imagine being forced to be a grammar nazi... 😔

Nindroid: I find that term offensive. Yes, I do correct people's grammar on occasion, but that is completely unrelated to Nazis. 

AmberMaster: "I do correct people's grammar on occasion" XD

TheHotNinja: dude, the only thing u do is correct our grammar 

Nindroid: Please attempt to write "you" instead of "u". 

TheHotNinja: stfu zane! i do what i want! let me live my lifw! 

Nindroid: Did you mean "life"? 

TheHotNinja: ndoendoenslsgodpeksiowlwn

Nindroid: Kai, is your keyboard broken? 

TheHotNinja: XRUDR5BOX457VUBIHH77CYIRD 

Nindroid: I am confused. 

CoalNinja: ignore him

TallGlassOfWater: GUYS! 

BlueLightning: yeah? 

TallGlassOfWater: MY CHOCOLATE!!! 

TheHotNinja: whay chocolate? 

Nindroid: The correct spelling is "what", but it is good to see your keyboard is working properly again. 

TheHotNinja: lvkgcyichrxutfurdurz

TallGlassOfWater: THE CHOCOLATE I BOUGHT AT THE STORE AND BROUGHT HOMR AND I FRICKEN LABLED IT! WITH MY NAME! BUT ITS GONE! WHO TOOK IT?! 

TheGreenNinja: wow nya, that sucks, who would steal chocolate with someones name on it? 

TallGlassOfWater: I KNOW! NINJAS DON'T GET PAID WELL! THAT CHOCOLATE WAS EXPENSIVE!! 

Nindroid: To correct that paragraph, "homr" should be "home", "its" should have an apostrophe because in the way you were using that word, it should be a contraction, not to be confused with contractions women getting during labour, not to be confused with manual labour, but in terms of giving birth to a child. The contractions I am talking about are when you combine two words to shorten them, for example, "it is" can be shortened to "it's", which is the word you should have used instead of "its". 

BlueLightning: WE LITERALLY TOLD YOU 1 MINUTE AGO NOT TO DO THAT! 

Nindroid: That statement is incorrect, I believe you mean figuratively? Literally is used to describe things that are actually happening, and figuratively is used to describe things that are not actually happening, such as a joke or hyperbole. 

TheHotNinja: WTF HAVE WE SAID ABOYT THAT?! 

Nindroid: I believe you meant to say "about".

TheGreenNinja: ??? Zane??? 

Nindroid: May I inquire as to the reason for your excessive use of the question mark? 

TheGreenNinja: WHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY??!?!?!?!!?! 

Nindroid: Your statement has confused me, so to avoid giving you all another grammar lesson, that you do not seem to enjoy, in fact, you all tend to get mad at me for trying to teach you, I will ignore Lloyd's last comment. 

CoalNinja: wtf is happening?? 

AmberMaster: no idea, but its entertaining as hell! 

Nindroid: The word you should be using is "it's". I literally told Nya that one minute ago. Jay, that is the correct use of the word literally. 

BlueLightning: if you dont stop, i will literally die! 

Nindroid: There should be an apostrophe in "don't". But I must ask, was that a joke? Did you intend to use the word literally? I would highly hope you did not, but seeing as I just taught you how to correctly use the word, I am uncertain if you are joking. 

BlueLightning: No, it is not a joke. You taught me how to correctly use grammar, Zane. I will literally die if there is one more grammar lesson. 

Nindroid: That is not an ideal situation! 

CoalNinja: wtf?! 

BlueLightning: Alas, 'tis only too much of an inconvenient situation, for I enjoy living very much. 

TheHotNinja: rip

CoalNinja: can we get some fs in the chat? 

TallGlassOfWater: f

AmberMaster: f

TheHotNinja: f

Nindroid: I am uncertain as to what "f" means. 

TallGlassOfWater: it's to pay respects 

TheHotNinja: to jay 😔

Nindroid: I am unable to understand. 

TallGlassOfWater: nevermind 

AmberMaster: yeah, anyway Nya, if you're worried about money, i could get you a job? A bunch of people just quit the noodle factory

TallGlassOfWater: no! I'm not makinh noodles! Or anything like that! 

Nindroid: I believe you mean "making" 

TallGlassOfWater: 😡😡😡 stahp! 

Nindroid: I assume you mean stop? 

TallGlassOfWater: well i assume im gonna reprogram you! 

BlueLightning: Alas, I grow weak. 

Nindroid: This is not an ideal situation! 

BlueLightning: I fear I will not see light of tomorrow's new day. 

CoalNinja: and I thought Kai was dramatic... 

Nindroid: How can we prevent your passing, Jay?

BlueLightning: Promise that you will not correct anyone else's grammar for a week. 

TheHotNinja: obly a week? 

Nindroid: I believe you meant "only".

TheHotNinja: dude! Jay be dying! 

Nindroid: I am aware, but all of your grammar is atrocious! Especially in you last sentence. 

CoalNinja: oof

Nindroid: That is a good example. What does "oof" mean? 

TheHotNinja: it means oof... 

BlueLightning: Zane! I am fading away from this mortal world! 

Nindroid: I am beginning to question whether or not you are lying to me. 

BlueLightning: If I am, you can not prove it! 

CoalNinja: I'm still so confused... 

AmberMaster: we all are

TallGlassOfWater: WHO STOLE MY CHOCOLATE?! 

TheHotNinja: nya! Jay is DYING! its not always about you! 

TallGlassOfWater: gugcitfutcitfoydurstdic

TheGreenNinja: i was away for a few minutes... And Jay's dying?!

AmberMaster: yep

TallGlassOfWater: HE'S NOT ACTUALLY DYING! BUT MY CHOCOLATE WAS ACTUALLY STOLEN! 

TheHotNinja: you don't know that! What proof do you have? 

AmberMaster: yeah, how do you know it was stolen? 

TallGlassOfWater: IT'S NOT WHERE I LEFT IT! 

BlueLightning: you coulda moved it... 

TallGlassOfWater: I WOULD REMEMBER IF I HAD MOVED IT! 

Nindroid: I have done some research, and there is no known reason for Jay to be dying from me correcting people's grammar.

BlueLightning: Yes. No known reason. You don't know my reason. It is an unknown reason. 

Nindroid: Indeed. But you have yet to tell me the reason. 

BlueLightning: Because it's an unknown reason! 

CoalNinja: okay, well i just choreographed half of a dance while you were all doing... this. 

TheHotNinja: shut up Cole! No one cares about you being talented in something outside of being a ninja! 

AmberMaster: why did you choreograph a dance? 

CoalNinja: it's a secret...

TallGlassOfWater: oh god no! You better not be making a musical about us! 

CoalNinja: no, I'm not.... yet

TheHotNinja: you better cast someone hot to play me if you do! 

TallGlassOfWater: but he won't  because we voted against it! 

CoalNinja: 😢 but why? 

TheGreenNinja: because I don't want you to make a musical about us fighting my dad or something... 

CoalNinja: but... I already have an idea for a song! 

Nindroid: Cole, we voted, and the majority said no, so you must respect that. 

CoalNinja: 😭

TheHotNinja: stop it with the crying emojis! 

CoalNinja: 😭😢😭😢😭😭😢😢😭😢😢😭😢😭😢😭😢😢😭😢😭😢😭😭🥖😢😭😢😭😢😢😭😢😢😢😢😭

AmberMaster: why is there a baguette in the middle of that? 

CoalNinja: typo

BlueLightning: hey, so... Nya... 

TheGreenNinja: no

TallGlassOfWater: yeah? 

BlueLightning: i found your chocolate 

TheGreenNinja: whatever he tells you, it's a lie! 

BlueLightning: Lloyd had it

TallGlassOfWater: he WHAT?!

AmberMaster: oooohh! 

TheHotNinja: plot twist! 

TheGreenNinja: i can explain! 

TallGlassOfWater: oh really?!

TheGreenNinja: i was framed!

TallGlassOfWater: YOU OWE ME CHOCOLATE! 

TheGreenNinja: but it wasn't me! 

BlueLightning: but it was in his room...?

TheGreenNinja: I WAS FRAMED! 

TheGreenNinja: FRAMED

TallGlassOfWater: THE ONLY THING BEING FRAMED WILL BE YOUR FACE BEFORE I MURDER YOU! 

TheGreenNinja: 😶 this is not an ideal situation...

TallGlassOfWater: YEAH NO SHIT LLOYD! 

CoalNinja: is someone gonna calm them down? 

AmberMaster: nah...

TheGreenNinja: I'M NOT GUILTY 

TallGlassOfWater: THEN WHY ARE YOU HIDING?!

TheGreenNinja: I'm not! 

TallGlassOfWater: THEN WHY CAN'T I FIND YOU?! 

TheGreenNinja: well, it was nice know you guys. Kai gets all my stuff

TheHotNinja: sweet

CoalNinja: why Kai? 

TheGreenNinja: cause he asked

CoalNinja: he did?

BlueLightning: When??

TheHotNinja: idk, a while ago

TallGlassOfWater: IS ANYONE GONNA HELP ME FIND HIM?! 

BlueLightning: nah, I'm busy

CoalNinja: same

Nindroid: I have more important matters to attend to. 

TheHotNinja: you're on your own

P.I.X.A.L: It appears that I missed a lot. 

TheHotNinja: no shit Sherlock!

AmberMaster: what's happening?

TheHotNinja: Nya's running around the Bounty

AmberMaster: the bounty? Surely there's no where he can hide

TallGlassOfWater: you'd be surprised...

TheGreenNinja: maybe I'm not on the Bounty... 

TallGlassOfWater: maybe you're being an ass! 

_4:03pm_

AmberMaster: did she find him?

TheHotNinja: yeah, he was in the toilet 

AmberMaster: and?? 

BlueLightning: Sensei calmed Nya down and Lloyd apologised 

AmberMaster: that's anticlimactic and boring 

TheHotNinja: yeah

BlueLightning: I heard Shazam was good? 

TheHotNinja: the movie? 

CoalNinja: omg, yes! It was amazing! Zachary Levi is amazing! It was so much better than Captain Marvel! 

Nindroid: Shall we go see it? 

CoalNinja: omg, yaaaas!

TallGlassOfWater: i mean, sure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry it took so long, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Another one will come out at some point.
> 
> Also, my interpretation of the characters may differ from cannon, but yeah, I'm just rolling with it at this point


	3. A Failed Attempt At Organising An Outing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zane tries to organise for the squad to watch Detective Pikachu, but they get distracted with trying to figure out what's happening in Riverdale, among other things

**Christian Minecraft Server**

_3:48pm_

Nindroid: Good afternoon everyone.

TheHotNinja: what do you want?

Nindroid: I was browsing the Internet and I came across an advertisement for the film Detective Pikachu.

BlueLightning: OMG! Yes! I love Ryan Reynolds! 

TallGlassOfWater: Ryan Reynolds is voicing Pikachu, he's technically not in it

BlueLightning: He has an amazing voice! 😍

AmberMaster: Honey... Are you sure you're straight? 

BlueLightning: yes

TallGlassOfWater: 😐

BlueLightning: I am! 

AmberMaster: if you say so... 

Nindroid: It is showing at The Embassy cinema. There are sessions at 10:00am, 12:30pm, 2:00pm, 4:30pm and 6:00pm.

P.I.X.A.L: That sounds very enjoyable. I would like to participate in the viewing of this film. 

TallGlassOfWater: can we go tomorrow? I'm cringing at Riverdale

TheHotNinja: You watch Riverdale? 

TallGlassOfWater: They have a cult, and à others weird cult about a rip off of DnD, and there's this boxing subplot, all of Veronica's lines are terrible, and I'm too confused to stop watching

Nindroid: Did you mean to write "à others"? 

TallGlassOfWater: No, it was autocorrect. I was meant to say another

Nindroid: I see. 

CoalNinja: Yeah, Riverdale is weird... Archie barely ever has a shirt on

SenseiWu: What's Riverdale? 

TheHotNinja: don't watch it, its so cringe! 

SenseiWu: Very well. I think watching Detective Pikachu is a great idea

Garmagone: Oh, Riverdale... Don't get me started... 

TheGreenNinja: Dad, you watch Riverdale? 

Garmagone: Blame Cole... 

CoalNinja: I only watch it cause everyone's really hot, and Garmadon walked in on me watching it, so we watch it together now

TheGreenNinja: can I join? 

Garmagone: Well... 

CoalNinja: it's bro time

Garmagone: And you can't spend bro time with your son... I'm sorry

TheHotNinja: YOU TWO ARE BROS?! 

CoalNinja: yeah 

Nindroid: Does "bros" reffer to to the abriviation of "brothers" or does it reffer to an alternative to the word "friends"?

Garmagone: The latter

TheGreenNinja: Cole, when did you become friends with my dad?! 

CoalNinja: AAAAAGES ago... 

Nindroid: Did you purposefully write is like that? 

CoalNinja: Yes

TheHotNinja: why didn't I know about that? 

AmberMaster: You didn't know they were friends? 

P.I.X.A.L: I was under the assumption everyone knew. 

TheGreenNinja: I didn't! 

TheHotNinja: NEITHER! 

BlueLightning: yeah, well, I honestly don't know how you missed that. But bacj to Riverdale, what even is Archie and Veronica's relationship? 

Nindroid: The correct spelling is "back". 

BlueLightning: not this again... 

TallGlassOfWater: according to the show, their relationship is "endgame"... 

TheHotNinja: what? 

CoalNinja: at one point when Archie was on the run because Veronica's dad wanted him dead, Archie broke up with Veronica over tge phone, and she was like, "but we're endgame" 

Nindroid: Did you mean to say "the"? 

CoalNinja: yes

SenseiWu: Veronica's dad wanted his daughter's boyfriend dead? 

TallGlassOfWater: I completely forgot about that... 

BlueLightning: yeah, Riverdale is a weird show... 

TheHotNinja: no shit... 

AmberMaster: WOAH! 

SenseiWu: Kai! That is inappropriate language! 

BlueLightning: This is a Christian Minecraft Server! 

TheHotNinja: oh yeah... I'M SORRY! 

CoalNinja: THAT'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH! 

TheHotNinja: 😭

AmberMaster: smh... 😔 

Nindroid: What does "smh" mean? 

TallGlassOfWater: Shake my head

P.I.X.A.L: Wasn't Endgame the name of the latest Avengers movie? 

BlueLightning: 😭😭😭

TallGlassOfWater: we don't talk about that movie here... 

BlueLightning: That movie emotionally scared me! 

P.I.X.A.L: Were they referring to the chess strategy in Riverdale? 

TheHotNinja: who knows

AmberMaster: when Archie and Josie were dating for two episodes, Josie was gonna go on tour with her dad, and when she was breaking up with Archie, she said "we're not endgame", so..? 

SenseiWu: I take it Riverdale has never heard of subtlety... 

BlueLightning: oooh... Buuuurn! 

Garmagone: Even Archie's mum referred to them as endgame! No parent speaks like that! 

TheGreenNinja: the writers are trying there best... 

P.I.X.A.L: I believe you meant to say "their"? 

TheGreenNinja: oh no, there's two of them... 

Nindroid: I believe everyone is available tomorrow? 

CoalNinja: For...? 

Nindroid: We were discussing how we would watch Detective Pikachu tomorrow.

CoalNinja: oh yeah! Tomorrow? 

Nindroid: Yes. 

CoalNinja: Yeah, I'm busy... 

TheHotNinja: with what?

CoalNinja: it's a secret... 🤫

TallGlassOfWater: I swear, if you're writing a musical about us... 

CoalNinja: I'm working on something else

TheGreenNinja: that wasn't a no... 

Nindroid: Would the 12:30pm session work for everyone?

P.I.X.A.L: That sounds very enjoyable. 

TheHotNinja: I'm down

Nindroid: "Down"? 

TheHotNinja: smh 😔

Nindroid: What do you mean by "down"? 

TallGlassOfWater: it means he wants to go. I do as well

TheGreenNinja: me too! 😀

TallGlassOfWater: oh, I jusr realised I can't go 

Nindroid: How come? And the correct spelling is "just". 

TallGlassOfWater: I can't go cause I hate Lloyd 

TheGreenNinja: 😢

Garmagone: What did my son do? 

TallGlassOfWater: he stole my chocolate! 

BlueLightning: oh yeah... 

CoalNinja: tbh, I forgot about that.. 

Nindroid: What does "tbh" mean? 

CoalNinja: to be honest 

TheGreenNinja: I said I was sorry! And I got you new chocolate! 

TallGlassOfWater: But you still stole my chocolate!

SenseiWu: I would like to watch Detective Pikachu 

AmberMaster: Nya, I'll see Detective Pikachu witg you

Nindroid: The correct spelling is "with". 

TallGlassOfWater: Thanks Skylor. Should we go to at 2 tomorrow? 

AmberMaster: yep

TheHotNinja: Wow, rude... 

Nindroid: Garmadon? Would you be interested in going with us? 

Garmagone: I would go with you guys, but I'm busy

TheHotNinja: with what? 

Garmagone: it's a secret... 

BlueLightning: are you and Cole working together? 

CoalNinja: yes

AmberMaster: nice. I look forward to seeing the it finished 

TallGlassOfWater: wait, Skylor, do you know what Cole's doing? 

AmberMaster: yeah, but I've been sworn to secrecy

Garmagone: me too

BlueLightning: are you starting a cult? 

AmberMaster: I wouldn't call it cult... 

Nindroid: To clarify, Jay, Kai, Pixal, Lloyd, Sensei Wu and I are watching Detective Pikachu tomorrow at 12:30pm?

BlueLightning: yes! 

TallGlassOfWater: OMG! GUYS! 

BlueLightning: yeah? 

TallGlassOfWater: Apparently Jason Blossom is alive and is the Gargoyle King?!

CoalNinja: Yeah, that came out of nowhere... 

AmberMaster: .... what? 

SenseiWu: Gargoyle King? 

BlueLightning: Don't ask... 

TheHotNinja: I thought him dying was the first thing that happened in Riverdale... 

SenseiWu: This show doesn't seem appropriate... 

Garmagone: it's fine... 

TallGlassOfWater: Honestly, Riverdale is too confusing... 

CoalNinja: Well, me and Garmadon need to go

Nindroid: The correct grammar is "Garmadon and I".

CoalNinja: Can you not! 

BlueLightning: what you you two up to..? 😑

Garmagone: I've been sworn to secrecy... 

TheHotNinja: one day we will find out what you're doing...

CoalNinja: and that day will be when we're finished and I tell you

TheGreenNinja: have fun

CoalNinja: we will

TallGlassOfWater: yeah, well, I'm gonna go back to watching Riverdale...

BlueLightning: have fun 

TallGlassOfWater: I probably won't 

SenseiWu: Then why are you watching it? 

TallGlassOfWater: I need to know how it ends... Also, The Farm is harvesting organs, so...? 

SenseiWu: Harvesting organs? Human organs?!

BlueLightning: Just, don't watch Riverdale...

_5:24pm_

TheHotNinja: It's Minecraft's 10 year anniversary!

BlueLightning: nice

TallGlassOfWater: you guys wanna play minecraft to celebrate? 

TheHotNinja: YES! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. Also, it's Minecraft's 10 year anniversary!


End file.
